Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady
Rozdział 1: Topielec Wiślański Na Białołęce nad Wisłą siedziało na kocu plażowym dwóch młodych ludzi. Byli to mężczyzna i kobieta. Pierwsze z nich miało czerwoną bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, pół-buty, długie; niebieskie spodnie i czapkę z daszkiem na przodzie. Kobieta miała czarną sukienkę w czerwone kropki i sandały oraz niebieski kapelusz w stylu typowym dla lat dwudziestych. Za nimi, z tyłu plaży stał las mieszany. Był czerwiec, więc cały się zielenił. Na brzeg biegła dróżka wydeptana za PRL-u przez ludzi. Mieli ze sobą łódź i wędkę. Mężczyzna postanowił wypłynąć z wędką na rzekę i złowić trochę ryb. Była już dwunasta, słońce zawisło w zenicie, ukrop był straszny. W oddali na południu widać było centrum miasta stołecznego, a bliżej Most Marii Skłodowskiej - Curie, zwany też Północnym. - Władek. - krzyczała z oddali kobieta. – Zapomniałeś telefonu. Ktoś do Ciebie dzwoni. - Spokojnie, Maryśka. - krzyczał do niej. – Już płynę po niego. Władysław podpłynął trochę bliżej i poszedł do niej po telefon. Mając okulary nie widział zbytnio, co jest napisane na smartfonie. - Halo? - Władek. To ty? –odezwał się głos w telefonie. - Tak, Przemek. Co jest. - Cześć. Słuchaj, gdzie jesteś? - Na Tarchominie. A czemu pytasz? - Bo właśnie coś mi się wydawało, że to ty jesteś w łódce, na Wiśle. - A gdzie niby? - Na północ stąd. Jestem sam. Zobaczył samotnego mężczyznę, odzianego w T-shirt z krótkim rękawem, dżinsowe, krótkie spodnie i sandały. Miał ciemne okulary i kapelusz. Machał do niego, a wtedy machał też i Władysław. Będąc na środku rzeki, postanowił podpłynąć łodzią do kolegi. Nagle, gdy znalazł się blisko brzegu zobaczył jakąś gałąź z linami. Zauważył coś przerażającego - ludzką rękę. Płynęła razem z gałęzią, a ta niesiona przez nurt rzeki. Nie czekając na rozwój wypadków, Władek podpłynął bliżej i spróbował wziąć fragment drzewa. - Co się dzieje? – pytała zniecierpliwiona Maryśka. - Nie wiem. Pomóżcie. – krzyczał Wykorzystał więc zapasową linkę od wędki, będąca obok wiadra ze złowionymi rybami. Nie było ich zbyt wiele. Zawiązał pętlę na gałęzi i ręce, linkę przymocował do kadłuba, niemal tak mocno, że skaleczył sobie ręce. Ohydna ciecz, jaką była krew pociekła z jego rąk. Zrobił więc opatrunek, ale stracił trochę sił życiowych. Jej resztkami dopłynął do brzegu po praskiej stronie Warszawy. - Co Ci? – spytał Przemysław. - Skaleczyłem się. Szybko. Pomóżcie. Chyba przypadkiem trafiłem na topielca. Pewnie nie żyje. - Wielkie nieba. – krzyczała Marysia. Zrobiła się nagle cała blada, słońce parzyło ją w twarz, mimo kapelusza. Władysław i Przemysław wyjęli gałąź. Do niej przywiązana była jakaś kobieta, nie żyła już bardzo długo. Nie wytrzymawszy, będąca z nimi Marysia zemdlała. Padła na piasek. Topielec był jedynie w bieliźnie, cały pokaleczony i trzymany linkami na palu. Wisiała niczym Chrystus na krzyżu. Miała siną szyję i pokaleczony jakimś ostrym narzędziem. Dziury po krwawieniu były na jej piersiach, plecach, brzuchu i nogach. Ponadto ogolono ją niemal na łyso. Liny ledwie trzymały jej postać. Oczy miała zakryte. Wyglądała na zgwałconą i uduszoną. - Mój Boże. Co z nią zrobiono? – pytał Władek. - Nie wiem, ale... – zastanowił się Przemek. - Co jest, mój przyjacielu? - O ja nie mogę. – słychać było wyraźnie, że był przerażony. - Co się stało? - Ja ją znam. To Eliza Kaliska, moja koleżanka. - Przykro mi. Musi być Ci ciężko. - Dzwoń na policję. - Na policję? – zdziwił się Władysław. – Dobra. Maryśka! – krzyknął do nieprzytomnej. – Maryśka. Obudź się! Niemal wyjęta już z przytomności, zbudziła się. Władysław poprosił ją o komórkę ze swojej bluzy, którą dał do niej. Zadzwonił szybko na policję i w ciągu pięciu minut służby porządkowe przybyły do nich. Zabezpieczyły miejsce, a młodzieńcom kazała czekać na człowieka, który spisze ich zeznania. Na miejsce przybył jakiś mężczyzna o miedzianych włosach, w czarnych okularach, niebieskiej koszuli i czarnych, długich spodniach letnich. Przemysław, jego kolega i Marysia złożyli zeznanie temu człowiekowi. Wyciągnięto więc jednolity opis trupa. Eliza Kaliska była uczennicą liceum warszawskiego, miała rude włosy, niebieskie oczy i urodziła się na Bielanach, na granicy z Bemowem. Jej matka, Kazimiera, była nauczycielką języka włoskiego w prywatnej firmie uczącej dzieci i młodzież języków obcych. Urodziła się w Lublinie. Ojcem był Aleksander Kaliski, inżynier znany z modernizacji starych autobusów i tramwajów. Pracował w ZTM Warszawa, zajmując tam wysokie stanowisko. Do Warszawy był przyzwyczajony, bowiem się w niej urodził. Jego dzielnicą rodzinną była Praga Południe. Eliza uczyła się w Zespole Szkół nr 32 na Woli, innej dzielnicy, skąd znał ją Przemysław, uczeń XCII liceum, tego samego, do którego chodziła. Detektyw podziękował im za wszelkie informacje. - Inspektorze Radosławski. – krzyczał obecny tam policjant. – Patolog pana wzywa. - Już idę. – mówił. Jednocześnie w jego głowie rodziło się pytanie "Czego on znowu ode mnie chce." Idąc na miejsce Jerzy, bo tak miał na imię, miał pewien wstręt do ofiary - za bardzo przypominała mu jego córkę, Sylwię, uczennicę gimnazjum. Niemłody, bo już czterdziestoletni inspektor, poszedł mimo wszystko na miejsce oględzin. - Co chciałeś, Krystian? – spytał patologa Jerzy. - Jurek. Słuchaj. – mówił patrząc na niego swymi podkrążonymi, zielonymi jak malachity, oczami. – Ciężka sprawa. Mamy do czynienia z rytualnym morderstwem. - Rytualnym? – zastanowił się chwilę przeciągając temat. – Sekta. Tego się obawiałem. - Niestety. Zabiorę ciało do kostnicy, tam je zbadam. Zabezpieczymy też gałąź. Włożył biedną nieboszczkę do czarnego worka, specjalnie na ofiary, a potem wrzucił do innego worka gałąź i linki. Policja na sygnale pojechała na Komendę Główną, przejechała przez Most Skłodowskiej - Curie i Wisłostradą do wysokości Starego Miasta, Trasą W - Z i na Plac Bankowy, gdzie obok Arsenału znajdował się budynek. - Przemek. – mówił Władysław do kolegi. – Słuchaj. Masz telefon do Ponickiego? - Tego dziwaka? – spytał. – Mam. A co? - Trzeba zorganizować spotkanie jego z tym inspektorem. Zawiadomię Wojtka, to on przyjdzie pierwszy. - A co z bratem bliźniakiem ofiary? - Z Ksawerym? - No. Co z nim? Znając go, to prędzej da Ci tęgi łomot, niż cofnie się z dorwania zabójców. - Słuszna uwaga. Skoro tak, to on też ma przybyć. Pogrzeb tej dziewczyny odbędzie się pewnie w jej szkole. - A gdzie mamy się spotkać z tymi osobami? - W pizzerii, w Wola Park. Wiesz, gdzie to jest? - Nie. Niestety nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. - Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzał. Jest na ul. Górczewskiej. Jedź autobusem z Młynarskiej, jak usłyszysz nazwę „Góralska” lub ją zobaczysz, wysiądź i idź do budynku z nazwą. Jest w remoncie, dodają tam nową galerię, więc możesz się zgubić. - Spoko. Sprawdzę na mapie. Tak więc wszyscy pojechali do owej restauracji, gdzie była pizzeria. Wola Park to było całkiem ładne miejsce. Akurat przy przybyciu rozbudowywano centrum handlowe. Dobudowywano nową część na pierwszym piętrze i rozbudowywano drugie. Widać przybywało coraz więcej klientów. Pizzeria znajdowała się na piętrze, po lewej stronie od wejścia. Przemek widział już kolegów i podszedł do stolika. Podczas spotkania postanowili, coś zjeść. Zamówili więc pizzę hawajską i nowojorską. Przywitali się i rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Na wieść o Elizie Wojtek, Ksawery i Ignacy wpadli w depresję, Ksawery się rozpłakał, naturalnie zresztą, przecież to była jego bliźniaczka. Ksawery miał rude włosy i piwne oczy, tak jak siostra. Na sobie miał niebieski T-shirt i długie, dżinsowe spodnie. Ignacy ubrany był w krótkie, beżowe spodnie i czerwony T-shirt. Miał długie włosy czekoladowego koloru i brązowe oczy. Wojtek był to jednak chłop dużo starszy, bo gdy oni rozpoczynali, to on właśnie zdawał egzamin maturalny. Miał zielone niczym szmaragdy oczy i blond włosy ostrzyżone na krótko. Wówczas, gdy rozpoczęła się gadanina o tych wszystkich zabójstwach. Decyzja była jednogłośna – Ksawery, Wojciech i Ignacy pójdą do inspektora Radosławskiego i pomogą na tyle, na ile mogą. Rozdział 2: Żałoba Szkół Warszawskich Następnego dnia, a był to poniedziałek, w Zespole Szkół, odbyła się minuta ciszy, poprzedzona uroczystym pochówkiem na Cmentarzu Powązkowskim. Wszyscy założyli czarny ubiór. Eliza Kaliska miała niemal same piątki, a zachowanie miała wzorowe. Jej chłopakiem był Ignacy Ponicki, uczeń tego samego liceum i kolega z klasy. Nie lubiono go, uważano za zacofanego, słuchał muzyki z lat osiemdziesiątych, Anny German i aspołecznego burżuja, uzależnionego od komputera. W rzeczywistości doświadczenia w gimnazjum i otoczeniu sprawiły, że wybrał życie izolacjonisty - rzadko kiedy rozmawiał z innymi. Mieszkał z rodziną na Bemowie, a konkretniej na Grotach. Było tam pełno domków bliźniaczych. A jednak Eliza i on zaprzyjaźnili się. Przedstawiła mu Ksawerego, swego brata bliźniaka. Był otwarty wobec jego rozmów, nieraz pomagał mu w zadaniach z języka angielskiego. Na wieść o śmierci Elizy, Ksawery załamał się. Podobnie jak matka i ojciec. W trakcie nauki wpadli na coś interesującego. Okazało się, że ktoś świadomie podżegał gimnazjum i liceum, by uznało Ignacego za aspołecznego. Razem wypędzili człowieka za to odpowiedzialnego - nie mogąc wytrzymać i bojąc się policji odszedł, zanim zamienił ostatnie zdanie. Ciało Elizy spoczęło. Ignacy położył marmurową tabliczkę z napisem "Non omnis moriar" i czerwoną różę. Szeptem powiedział przy Ksawerym "Au revoir". Bliźniak zabitej złożył na grobie białą, jako pierwszy spośród wszystkich. Wieść o śmierci Elizy Kaliskiej rodziła wszędzie obawy. W Pruszkowie licealistki chowały się w swych mieszkaniach. Nikt nie rozumiał powodu jej śmierci w tak okrutny sposób. W międzyczasie Jerzy Radosławski, badający sprawę wkurzył się i zamknął w biurze w Komendzie Głównej. Ofiar było już siedem, nic je nie łączyło, a zawsze umierały w ten sam sposób - rany na całym ciele, sama bielizna, przywiązane do krzyża i martwe w Wiśle. Zebrał poszlaki. Jedynie, co było wspólnego to licealistki. Wszystkie chodziły do różnych liceów. Zaparzył więc herbatę zieloną na uspokojenie i przy biurku zgromadził dowody. "Co może je łączyć?" - pytał się w swoim gabinecie. - "Nie rozumiem. Wszystkie ginęły w sposób rytualny gdzieś w mieście, ale nic je nie łączy. Co to mogło być? Kto to zrobił? Wszystko wskazuje na jakąś sektę." Niespodziewanie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. - Wejść. - odpowiedział. Wszedł taki młodzieniec, jakieś 25 lat, z bujną, czarną brodą i pofarbowanymi na biało długimi włosami. Miał jakieś 180 centymetrów wzrostu. Jego strój był wręcz komiczny. Miał zieloną bluzę letnią, ale nosił ją na lewym rękawie. Prawy leżał swobodnie, a część prawa ubrania była zapięta tak, że rękaw był z tyłu. Na głowie miał czarny, letni kapelusz wykonany ze słomy. Biały pasek kapelusza miał ciekawy wygląd - gołębie i gawronie pióra włożone w przestrzeń między kapeluszem, a paskiem. Dziwacznie ubrany obywatel wszedł i powiedział: - Dzień dobry. Jestem Wojciech Klusowski, kolega tragicznie zmarłej Elizy Kaliskiej. - Ah tak. Kojarzę pana. - mówił trochę roztargniony inspektor. - Próbowałem zrobić pewne śledztwo, ale... - Bo ja z pewnymi podejrzeniami. Właściwie to z kolegą Ponickim. Dojdzie. Miał problemy z dojazdem. Ignacy wszedł. Miał na sobie dżinsowe spodnie i bluzę, idealnie zrobione na lato. Na dworze było ze trzydzieści stopni i padało, było niemal jak w Wietnamie - mokro i gorąco. Ignacy i Wojtek znali się, bo Eliza z Ksawerym mieli całkiem sporo przyjaciół. Zdziwili się, gdy dowiedzieli się o jej kontaktach ze studentami. Rówieśnik Kaliskiej i jej brat bliźniak usiedli na krzesłach w gabinecie Radosławskiego. - Chyba wiemy, gdzie jest pies pogrzebany. - Słucham. Każdy szczegół się przyda. - Przez okrągły miesiąc obserwowaliśmy zbrodnie dokonane na licealistkach. - zaczął Przemek. - Jednak zaobserwowaliśmy, że te licealistki były towarzyskie, lecz tym samym trochę zamknięte przed światem i skupione na nauce. Eliza taka nie była. Zauważyliśmy, że zamordowano też parę studentek, lecz one były zadźgane trzynaście razy nożem, a ich oczy były zwrócone w stronę Wenus. Wydawało się nam, że morderstwa te nie są powiązane, aczkolwiek zauważyliśmy trzy podobieństwa. - Więc jednak coś je łączy. Pomóżcie więc polskiej policji. Na jego twarzy wystąpił uśmiech. Chyba wreszcie złapał trop. - Może pan nie zauważył trzech rzechy. - zaczął Ignacy - Oto pierwsza: kwiaty. Tak. Jakiś tajemniczy jegomość przysłał Elizie kwiaty. Nie byle jakie, bowiem były to herbaciane róże. Eliza miała porozmawiać z kimś na Rynku Starego Miasta sama, jednak potem nie przyszła do domu. - Jestem świadkiem. - powiedział Ksawery. - Eliza miała być w domu na dwudziestą. - Dziękuję przyjacielu. Druga sprawa: komórki. Przy ofiarach nie było zadnych. Nie znaleziono też żadnego sygnału po urządzeniach. - To muszą być dobrze zorganizowani przestępcy. - powiedział student. - Tak. Wojtek wysnuł taką tezę przed śmiercią Elizy. - Wygląda na to, że hakerzy są nie tylko dobrze doświadczeni w tych rzeczach, ale też znają się na swej robocie. Poza tym normalny człowiek nie ma takiej psychiki, by w tak okrutny sposób zabijać człowieka, a tym bardziej kobietę. To muszą być wyrafinowani mordercy. I ostatnia rzecz: nauka. Wiele razy słyszeliśmy od Elizy, że ktoś pomagał w nauce na egzaminy ofierze. Prawdopodobnie w domu usypiał je i zabijał. - Z tym, że nie było to w jednym domu. Osoby chodziły do różnych miejsc, lecz w jednej dzielnicy. - To mi było potrzebne. - zerwał się na równe nogi i zrobił herbatę - Która to dzielnica, jeśli można wiedzieć? - Jelonki. - odpowiedział Wojtek. - Północne, czy południowe? - Obydwa. - Rany. Spory obszar. - Spokojnie. Jeśli moglibyśmy razem z panem tam ruszyć, chętnie pomożemy. Dorabiam na studia, jako prywatny detektyw. - Dobra. Pojadę razem z wami. Ruszyli więc tam. Pojechali pod komisariat dzielnicowy policji i koło niego zaparkowali samochód. Doszli do wzgórza w połowie drogi między amfiteatrem, a kościołem. Niedaleko było paru licealistów, rozmawiali o czymś, jednak byli widać bardzo przytłoczeni i zasmuceni. NIe chciało im się pewnie nawet rozmawiać. Wkrótce Ksawery powiedział: - Widzę budynek. Na południe, koło tego gimnazjum. - pokazał palcem. - Tak. - mówił Ignacy. - Tak. To na pewno ten wysoki. Adres był klatka pierwsza mieszkanie na ostatnim piętrze, widok na centrum i Bielany. - Do roboty. Dam wam gazową broń. Dał Ignacemu, Wojciechowi i Ksaweremu po egzemplarzu urządzenia. Poszli więc do domofonu, a policjant załatwił przejście przez podszycie się pod listonosza. To była stara sztuczka, stosowana z dobrym skutkiem od wielu lat. Rozdział 3: Powiązania Weszli więc na klatkę schodową i zadzwonili do drzwi. Otworzył je jakiś jegomość, który miał być rzekomo korepetytorem. W rozmowie okazało się, że nim nie jest i nazywa się Gwidon Maklerski, Radosławski pokazał więc odznakę i weszli. Zaproponował im czarną herbatę, oni jednak grzecznie odmówili. - W jakiej sprawie panowie tu przyszli? - Zna pan może kogoś takiego? Pokazał mu kartkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem korepetytora, nazywającego się Konstantym Ukryckim. - Ah! o niego chodzi. - mówił lokator. - Tak. Wynajmował u mnie mieszkanie na okres kwartalny. Ponoć przybył z Krakowa, wątpie w to jednak. - Dlaczego? - Jego dowód był dziwny. Zobaczyłem więc wyciąg z konta i okazało się, że jest na inne nazwisko: Franciszek Jerzy Turowski, tak przynajmniej pamiętam. Uczył uczniów pobliskich szkół do egzaminów, zależnie od klasy i szkoły. Pieniądze pozwalały mu się utrzymać. - wstrzymał sie nagle z rozmową. - Ale dlaczego panowie pytają? - Słyszał pan pewnie w radiu lub telewizji o ostatnich morderstwach i ofiarach zabitych w makabryczny sposób. Widać było przerażenie, twarz i ręce lokatora zrobiły się blade i stare, a miał ledwie lat trzydzieści i całe życie było przed nim. Oczy zrobiły mu się małe, ręce i nogi trzęsły się. - I... I... - zaczął się jąkać, ale jakoś mówić - I sądzą... panowie... że on może mieć... z tym... coś wspólnego? - Możliwe. Nie wiemy. - stwierdził Wojtek. - Nic nie możemy wykluczyć. Ksawery poczuł zapach palonego prochu, nie wiedząc jak on się znalazł w pokoju gościnnym. Spytał się mieszkańca: - Czy ma pan w domu broń? - Tak. - powiedział już normalnie. - Pistolet na polowanie. Ale dlaczego pan pyta? Ksawery ruszył się z miejsca. Pobiegł i stanął przed gabinetem, zamkniętym na klucz. - Chce pan zobaczyć pistolet? Już otwieram gabinet. Otworzył i pokazał rewolwer Ruger GP-100. Pokazał też pudełko na naboje. Było wszystko to w szufladzie od biurka, na którym stał laptop. Ksawery popatrzył pod każdym kątem na zabezpieczone narzędzie śmierci, a Wojtek zauważył, że mimo zamknięcia na klucz, zniknęło z dwanaście naboi. Jerzy wziął przyrządy do pomiaru naboi i odkrył, że to ten sam kaliber, którym raniono jedną ze studentek. Również lufa była jeszcze ciepła i pachniało z niej prochem. - Ja nie strzelałem. - mówił spanikowany. - Szafa była zamknięta. Nigdy bym nie zabił człowieka. Przysięgam. - Wierzymy. - mówił Radosławski. - Ale tymczasem... Jest pan zmuszony udać się z nami na komisariat. - Ludzie. - krzyczał. - Ja ich nie zabiłem. - Ich? Tych kobiet z telewizji? - pytał Wojtek. - Tak!!! Ja ich nie zabiłem! Nie wiem kto! - Więc proszę nam pomóc. - odezwał się po długiej chwili milczenia Ignacy. Oskarżony w stresie wciąż krzyczał, że ich nie zabił, ale Ksawery i Ignacy wzięli go i skuli w kajdanki. Wrzucili go więc do nieoznakowanego radiowozu koło komendy i pojechali do Pałacu Mościckich, czyli na Komendę Główną. Maklerskiego posadzili na krześle. Stresował się, z każdą minutą wychodził na jego twarzy strach, niepewność i kolejne obawy. Inspektor wszedł razem z Klusowskim i zaczęli zadawać pytania. Student, ponieważ był u niego na praktykach, miał takie prawo. - Więc twierdzi pan, że nie zabił tych kobiet? - rozpoczął. - Tak! Tak twierdzę. - Ma pan jakieś alibi? - spytał inspektor. - Nie rozumiem. - Alibi oznacza możliwą obronę, wobec zarzutu, coś co pana może uniewinnić w opinii biegłych. - Aha. Rozumiem. Dobrze. Powiem. - Więc. - Panie studencie, inspektorze. Oto moje alibi. - rozłożył ręce, ale nadal był na nerwach. - W dniu zabójstw, a był to chyba piątek, niestety nie pamiętam... - W czwartek. - podał mu dni zabójstw Jerzy. - Więc w czwartki zazwyczaj bywam u mojego przyjaciela na Ursynowie. Oglądamy tam różne seriale telewizyjne od 18:00 do 21:00. Nazywa się Mirosław Kondratowski. - Sprawdzimy to. A na razie posiedzi pan sobie na dołku do naszego powrotu. - Co!? Nie. Błagam! - szarpał się i próbował wyzwolić z rąk prowadzących go funkcjonariuszy. Zrobili więc tak jak mówili. Pojechali do Aleji Komisji Edukacji Narodowej, tam bowiem znajdował się dom rzekomego przyjaciela podejrzanego. Adres to numer 27. Mieszkanie miało 65 metrów kwadratowych. Była tam sypialnia połączona z salonem i gabinet mieszkańca. Pojechali cywilnym samochodem - Hondą Civic. Zatrzymały ich korki, które zdawało się, miały nawet kilometr. Nic dziwnego zresztą, bo Most Łazienkowski płonął i został zamknięty. Oddano go do remontu. Najbliższy znajdował się na Czerniakowie. Mowa tu o moście Siekierkowskim. Wyjechali o 13:00, dotarli dopiero na 15:30. Zostawili samochód na parkingu i poszli na pierwsze piętro, gdzie ponoć znajdowało się mieszkanie. Zadzwonił Wojtek, a zza drzwi antywłamaniowych usłyszano kogoś. - Słucham. Akwi... - przerwał wypowiedź, gdy podniósł rękę inspektor. - Tu policja. Badamy sprawę związaną z brutalnymi morderstwami młodych dam na terenie całej Warszawy. Ponoć osoba o nazwisku Gwidon Maklerski oglądała z panem w pana mieszkaniu seriale od 18:00 do 21:00. - A! To w takim razie zapraszam panów policjantów. - zamki w drzwiach mieszkania się zaczęły otwierać. - Właściwie to my jesteśmy asystentami inspektora. - mówił Ignacy. - Mimo wszystko wejdźcie do środka. Asystent, funkcjonariusz. Co za różnica? - "Większa niż myślisz, obywatelu". - pomyślał Ponicki. Mieszkanie było całe w odcieniach kolorów żółtego i zielonego. Wisiały obrazy z kwiatami i owocami. To raczej nie mężczyzna projektował mieszkanie. Przeczucia Ignacego nie myliły, zauważył w korytarzu na szafce na buty zdjęcie ciemnoblond kobiety, mającej na sobie krótki rękaw, uśmiechniętej i z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywała owa kobieta. Może to była jego żona, albo siostra. W każdym bądź razie jej nie było. Goście usiedli na sofie i poczęli pytać: - Słyszał pan o rytualnych morderstwach licealistek. Przywiązane do krzyża w bieliźnie i wrzucone do Wisły. Wyłowiono siedem ciał. - zaczął inspektor - Co pan powie? - spytał zdziwiony. - Tak, tak. Podejrzewamy Gwidona, ale chcemy sprawdzić jego alibi. - Gwidon był tu cały czas. Znamy się z domu dziecka. - powiedział podchodząc do szafki i wyjmując karafkę z whisky. - Przychodzi do mojego mieszkania, a ja do niego. - Czy w dniach morderstw był u pana? - Oczywiście. W wielu przypadkach szedł inna droga, ale zawsze był o stałej porze. Kiedy zamordowano ofiary, bo tak spytam z ciekawości? - To my tu zadajemy pytania! - mruknął Ksawery. - Ksawery, uspokój się. - odparł chłopak Elizy. - Badania wskazują na godzinę 19:00. - Wtedy właśnie oglądaliśmy Klan. Był w domu, poszedł do kuchni po odcinku. Zajęliśmy się gotowaniem. Roksana... - Sorry. Kto? - spytał Ignacy. - Roksana z domu Magocka, moja żona. - To jej portret stał na półce w korytarzu? - A więc widział pan nasze zdjęcie zrobione we Florencji? - odpowiedział pytaniem retorycznym przyjaciel Gwidona. - Cóż, w każdym bądź razie poszła do osiedlowego i zrobiła zakupy. Kupiła chleb, mięso i nabiał. - Panie Kondratowski, czy ma pan jej paragon fiskalny? - Leży w kuchni, na blacie. Możecie go zobaczyć. Ja przed władzą nie mam żadnych tajemnic. Do kuchni poszedł Ignacy z Ksawerym. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie. Szukali więc blatu, który był im potrzebny. Znaleźli go wkrótce. Paragony były w specjalnym koszyku wiklinowym niewielkich rozmiarów, takich jak na przykład na kredki. Było tych karteczek z cenami całkiem sporo, jedna była nawet z Radomia. Po paru minutach poszukiwań znaleźli w końcu to, co musieli. Faktycznie, był to jej paragon. Obok była lista zakupów, którą spisał... Gwidon. To było jego pismo. Bardzo dziwny był ten zbieg okoliczności. Co więcej, nie był to jeszcze dowód. Wrócili do salonu, pokazali paragon, a wtedy Mirosław i koledzy z funkcjonariuszem kończyli rozmowę. Podczas pokazania paragonu fiskalnego, zdecydowano się go zabrać do laboratorium, a w międzyczasie Radosławski użył przyrządów do daktyloskopii w kuchni. Świadek miał rację, Gwidon był wtedy w tym pomieszczeniu w dniu zabójstwa siostry bliźniaczki Ksawerego. Udowodniły to nawet kamery monitoringu. A więc podejrzany był niewinny. Wyszli i pożegnali się z lokatorem i już mieli pojechac samochodem, gdy usłyszeli strzał z karabinu snajperskiego. Pocisk trafił obok Ksawerego i Ignacego, w chodnik. Radosławski wyjął pistolet i zaczął patrzeć w ukryciu na otoczenie. Zauważył jakąś postać na dachu z karabinem, która założyła go na plecy i biegła w głąb budynku. Tymczasem Wojtek wziął w pęsetę pocisk i włożył do torebki foliowej. Grupa pojechała na komisariat po zabezpieczeniu miejsca zdarzenia. W Pałacu, w gabinecie inspektora Wojciech, Kaliski, stróż prawa i Ponicki siedzieli przy biurku i patrzyli na ofiary, wyniki badań oraz zeznania świadków, którzy znaleźli ciała dziewcząt. Nagle Ignacy zauważył na dłoni jednej z ofiar imieniem Junona Konwalia tatuaż, a obok okaleczenie. Malunek na skórze przedstawiał smoka w słońcu, ale pod nim był słabo wyryty gorącym żelazem napis 3-8-45. Wiedział, co to za symbol. - Chyba znalazłem kolejny trop. - powiedział po chwili przyjrzenia się pod lupą. - Ten tatuaż robi Bractwo Pogodnego Smoka. - To przecież jedna z kosmopolitycznych grup w szkole siostry i Twojej. - Właśnie o nie mi chodzi. - Problem w tym, że to jest pierwsza ofiara, a następne nie mają cyfr. - Mają. - wtrącił się Jerzy Radosławski. - Miały na języku. - Ale ohyda. - powiedział brat ostatnie zamordowanej. - A co robi to Bractwo, Ignacy. Młodzieniec więc odpowiedział najlepiej, jak umiał: - To tak zwane Bractwo, to grupa ludzi, którzy są skupieni wokół otwartości i zrozumienia innych cywilizacji oraz wybaczenia im. Ja i Eliza chcieliśmy należeć do niego, ale nie przyjęła nas Rada po tym, jak usłyszeliśmy, że mamy przebaczyć Niemcom. My nienawidzimy tego narodu. Natomiast Rosjanom przebaczyliśmy, bo to nie oni są odpowiedzialni za zabory i gnębienie naszego narodu, tylko ich władza. - Ta, jasne, ich władza. - powiedział. Znany był Ignacemu z notorycznego oczerniania i nienawiści do tego narodu. - A Katyń? A pogromy na Żydach? - Pierwsza sprawa: komuniści ze Stalinem na czele. Druga sprawa: car i policja. - Jak oni tylko grabież znają! - Mendelejew i Dostojewski jakoś nic nie ukradli. Drugi za działalność antycarską został skazany. - Hej! - krzyknął Radosławski. - Darujcie sobie te dysputy historyczno - ideologiczne i niech Ignacy lepiej powie o co mu chodzi. - Te cyfry... Zaraz! Tylko jeden człowiek miał na swym ręku takie cyfry. - podniósł się i mrocznie powiedział. - Ernest Kryszniewski! - Gdzie on jest? - spytał się nagle inspektor. - Nie wiemy. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Tak kompletnie. Ale wiem, gdzie można spotkać to Bractwo. W mojej szkole. Tej teraźniejszej. - Ale są wakacje! - mówił Wojtek. - Niekoniecznie w budynku. W okolicy to na pewno. - A zatem musimy tam pojechać. - oficer służb porządkowych wziął czapkę. - Jak najszybciej. Gdzie jest szkoła, do której uczęszczasz? Ksawery odpowiedział: - Ponieważ ja chodzę do technikum, a on do liceum, a to jest jeden budynek, to często rozmawiamy ze sobą na przerwach. Zespół Szkół numer 32 jest na ulicy Ożarowskiej numer 71. Znajduje się w dzielnicy Wola. - Wola? - zdziwił się policjant. - No cóż, dobrze. Przynajmniej wiemy, że teren wokół szkoły nie może być duży. Nie jest, prawda? - Nie. Nie jest. Spoko, wiemy gdzie najczęściej chodzą. Tak więc pojechali na Wolę. Zauważyli też w dowodach jedną rzecz - kobiety były zabijane w sposób rytualny, ale były to kobiety... o poglądach kosmopolitycznych. - Pamiętam, że do Elizy przybył jakiś akwizytor, a potem podobny do niego był korepetytor. - mówił w aucie Ksawery - Akwizytora wygnaliśmy, ale korepetycje byliśmy zmuszeni przyjąć z powodu kłopotów w paru przedmiotach, jakie miała moja bliźniaczka. - Dobrze to wiedzieć. Być może mamy mordercę. - Czy to może być jedna osoba? - Jaki miał strój? - spytał się Klusowski. - Wiedziałem, że spytasz Wojtek. Miał beret w kratkę, beżowy płaszcz i dżinsowe spodnie. - Chyba właśnie opisałeś mordercę. - powiedział z rezygnacją Ignacy. Wojtek nawoływał, by Ponicki miał więcej optymizmu. Uczeń ZS nr 32 zrobił się dużo pogodniejszy i dalej patrzył na drogę. Docierali do osiedla przy parku. Pojechał przed nimi tramwaj, musieli więc postać zgodnie z przepisami. Jechali więc Ożarowską i zdołali znaleźć jakieś miejsce parkingowe. Osiedle pamiętało jeszcze czasy przedwojenne. Widać było po szkole, że toczyły się tu zażarte walki. Wakacje były już trochę, bowiem był to 16 lipca. Aby znaleźć owych ludzi, musieli trochę się przejść po osiedlu. Ksawery nadal nie był w stanie zapomnieć o świętej pamięci siostrze. Zbyt dużo było radosnych wspomnień z nią. Bractwo Pogodnego Smoka być może mogłoby rozwiać pewne wątpliwości, więc wkrótce wypatrzyli członków organizacji przy małej restauracji na wysokości Sitnika. Rozmawiali o czymś, mieli laptopa na stole, chyba oglądali rzeczy w Internecie. - Dzień dobry szanownemu państwu. - kulturalnie przywitał się Ignacy Ponicki. - Ignacy. - powiedział jakiś młodzieniec w długich, kasztanowych włosach. - Jeśli chodzi o pasowanie Cię na naszego brata, to... - Nie o to chodzi. - przerwał mu Wojtek. - Państwo pozwolą, że się przedstawię. Wojciech Klusowski, student prawa na Uniwersytecie Warszawskim. Kłaniam się nisko. - Czego chcecie? - spytał członek Bractwa. - Może ze mną powinniście porozmawiać. - przyszedł do nich Radosławski i pokazał im odznakę policyjną. Członkowie organizacji zmienili natychmiast ton wypowiedzi i rozmawiali normalnie, jak przystało w tym momencie. - Inspektorze. Czy to jest zatrzymanie? - Nie. Mamy po prostu kilka pytań. - Dobrze. Proszę pytać. Pierwszym pytaniem była więc znajomość poprzednich ofiar. Pierwszymi były studentki. Potem przyszła kolej na zabite licealistki. Na pytania o Elizę nie udzielili zbytnich odpowiedzi. Zanim jednak poszli, zatrzymała ich jakaś kobieta. Wyglądała trochę po japońsku, ale w rzeczywistości ubrana była jak postać z gry komputerowej. Nie należy mówić, co to za gra, gdyż lokowanie produktu tutaj nie jest zbytnio legalne. Powiedział, że zna jedną z ofiar, która chodziła na kursy. To jej przyjaciółka, młodsza o rok. Chodziła do liceum, lecz ta cosplay, bo tak się nazywa takich ludzi, do technikum. Co więcej, pamięta, jak przed zabójstwem, konkretniej cztery dni przed tym zdarzeniem, zadzwonił dziwny telefon wydający świergot ptaków, jej ulubionych - wróbli. Co więcej, każda ofiara słyszała dźwięk ulubionych rzeczy i dziwnie się zachowywała, jakby w amoku. Potem pojawiały się dziwne sny, a na koncu były problemy w nauce i nagle miły korepetytor, pomagający w wielu przedmiotach szkolnych. Wówczas inspektorowi coś błysnęło w głowie - to było coś dziwacznego, jakiś zakodowany przekaz. Ofiara była cała wykrwawiona i wcześniej uduszona, widać było po sekcji zwłok jednak, że nie próbowała i nie usiłowała uciekać, była odprężona. Ignacy i Kaswery zainteresowali się tym, widać coś się zaczęło łączyć w parę. Ofiara znana Bractwu Pogodnego Smoka i Eliza Kaliska zachowywały się tak samo po tym telefonie, chodziły do podobnie wyglądających korepetytorów i był to jeden przedmiot - matematyka. Nie tracąc więc czasu, Jerzy i reszta podziękowali za rozmowę i poszli do samochodu, jakim przyjechali. Niespodziewanie jednak rozległ się huk i kula trafiła obok nich w ścianę budynku. Lampka z lasera świeciła i celowała w miejsce, przez które chcieli przejść, a było to przy przystanku autobusowym na ulicy Deotymy, koło szkoły podstawowej. Grupa wyjęła oręż, czyli pistolety, jakimi zostali obdarowani i obserwowali skąd mogło paść czerwone światełko od lasera lub błysk lunety. Wiedzieli, że to był snajper, mafia czy zawodowi zabójcy przecież by się nie patyczkowali z nimi. Jednak potem lampka zniknęła, jakby w powietrzu, wiedzieli zresztą, że to było ostrzeżenie od poszukiwanych morderców. "Czyli to oznacza, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze." - mówił w myślach Ignacy. - "A skoro tak jest, to zabójcy przysłali nam ostrzeżenie. Ciekawe, co dalej. List z pogróżkami? Dorwę tych drani, zapłacą za to, że tknęli Elizę" - rosła w nim od jakiegoś czasu chęć zemsty i zabicia tych, którzy to zrobili. "Ale czy ty nie idziesz w ich ślady?" - spytała się jego druga część duszy. - "Przecież oni tego chcą. Żebyś został demonem, żebyś został przez nich zapędzony w kozi róg, byś nie miał niczego. Pamiętaj o Elizie. Nie pogrążaj się w myślach o zemście. Wiodą do szaleństwa. Chcesz zapłacić za swe błędy?" "Za to że chcę sprawiedliwości? Że chcę by zapłacili za to? Moi rodzice zbudowali mój status od zera. Ja stworzyłem swoją sławę od zera. Ale oni sami staną się zerem." "Oni już są zerem. Już są przegranymi. Tylko nie chcą się przyznać do tego w żaden sposób." "Najpierw zniszczę ich na oczach mediów. Zwrócę ich kolegów przeciw nim. Ich rodziny odwrócą się od nich. A na końcu przytłoczeni popełnią samobójstwo." "Ale ich rodziny obwinią Ciebie". Radosławski i grupa oraz Ponicki poszli wtedy do samochodu. Śledztwo na komendzie zamarło znowu w martwym punkcie. Widać nie było kolejnych dowodów. Ale miały dopiero nadejść. Rozdział 4: Jesienny Powiew Dowodów Nadciągnęła złota, piękna polska jesień. Liście spadały w Warszawie z drzew, zaczął się nowy rok szkolny i mnóstwo stresu dla Ksawerego i Ignacego. Pamięć o Elizie trapiła ich, Ksawery rozpłakał się, podobnie jak Ignacy, mimo że wyzbył się uczuć. Mieszkańcy powrócili z wakacji, znowu pojawiły się korki na Alei Obrońców Grodna, czy Wisłostradzie. Studenci dopiero co przygotowywali się do nowego roku nauki. Starszy o rok kolega Ignacego, Dezydery Tardzieszewski, poszedł na studia z zakresu informatyki wojskowej na Wojskowej Akademii Technicznej. To taki rodzaj uczelni wyższej na Starym Bemowie, więc po lewej stronie brzegu, na prawie samej granicy stolicy Polski ze Starymi Babicami, małym miasteczkiem przygranicznym, a właściwie częścią aglomeracji. Moment wyłowienia ciała Elizy był 18 czerwca, nawiązanie współpracy nastąpiło 07 lipca, a ostrzeżenie w postaci strzału ostrzegawczego poszukiwanego mordercy nastąpiło 16 sierpnia, dzień po święcie Wojska Polskiego. Obecnym dniem był 04 września, a był to poniedziałek. Zespół Szkół nr 32 dzielił się na Liceum, Technikum i Zawodówkę. Zbliżała się ważna dla Wojtka data, za tydzień miały być jego urodziny. Ignacy przeczytał przez wakację "Quo Vadis" i ukończył aż trzy gry komputerowe. Były zarówno momenty wesołe, jak i smutne. Ponieważ była to trzecia klasa szkoły średniej, zbliżały się matury, więc musiał je napisać. Inspektor Radosławski miał spore urwanie głowy, praktycznie pochłonęło go ściganie mordercy po zastraszeniu przy pomocy strzału ze snajperki. Wiedział że bliskie mu osoby mogą zostać narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie mógł więc sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek w żaden sposób. 20 października temperatura spadła do nawet 10 stopni Celsjusza w południe, a zimny wiatr i lodowata woda z deszczu dodatkowo tylko sprawiała, że stawało się jeszcze gorsza. Po niej pojawiała się gęsta mgła. Jednak przyszłość była o wiele dużo bardziej mroczna. Inspektor Radosławski pracował i rozwiązywał inne sprawy, takie jak gwałty i rozboje. Warszawa, tak jak leżące na wschodzie Kijów, Mińsk i Moskwa; albo położone na zachodzie Berlin, Amsterdam, Paryż i Londyn nie była miejscem wolnym od przestępczości. Praga obfitowała w wiele dzielnic biedoty, skąd często wywodzili się przestępcy, ale i ze środowisk bogatych i wpływowych wyszło inne ścierwo - mafia, a Ci to nie byle kto, ale najwyższe klany świata przestępczego. Ponicki i Kaliski przygotowywali się do matury, bowiem byli już w trzeciej klasie. Ten egzamin to była dla nich szansa na przyszłość - żeby mieć pracę, trzeba było ją zdać. Ignacy i Ksawery postanowili nie iść na studniówkę, w pamięci ich żył nadal samoistnie obraz Elizy. Klusowski podjął się z kolei kształceniu na prokuratora. Rozpoczął pracę w roli jakiegoś urzędnika niższej rangi. Zresztą dobrze mu płacono, nie narzekał. Podczas wakacji Ignacy, jego rodzina i rodzina Elizy pojechali na wakacje do Stambułu. Zrobili mnóstwo zdjęć, jednak najbardziej spodobała im się Hagia Sophia, nazywaną w dawnym Bizancjum Świątynią Mądrości Bożej. Zostawili więc miłe wspomnienia, by zapomnieć o Elizie, ale tak ten obraz tłoczył ich serca, że wytrzymać nie mogli. Wtedy, czyli dnia owego paskudnego, nastąpił przełom. Otóż na komisariat zgłosiła się niedoszła ofiara. Od razu inspektor Radosławski rozpoczął z nią rozmowę. - Dzień dobry. – powiedziała, gdy weszła do gabinetu. Nie był to jednak gabinet Jerzego, lecz osobne pomieszczenie, w miejscu jeszcze dostępnym dla nieupoważnionych. Miała kruczoczarne włosy, ubrana była w skórzaną, beżową kurtkę, spodnie miała dżinsowe, a na głowie miała chustkę. W lewej dłoni trzymała czerwoną torebkę. - Dzień dobry. – odpowiedział spokojnie Jerzy W jej oczach nie było w ogóle strachu, czy niepewności, jedynie brak zdecydowania w działaniu. Była pewna, że oficer policji nic jej przecież nie zrobi, wypyta ją o parę szczegółów, spisze zeznanie i każe tylko podpisać. Wcześniej owa dwudziestoletnia kobieta o białych, bo ufarbowanych z blond na śnieżny włosach długich na 5 decymetrów włosach pofalowanych wahała się, czy iść z tym, czy nie iść. Wyjął kartki i zaczął notować to, co mówiła. - Nazywa się pani…? - …Konieczna. Celina Konieczna. - Może pani pokazać dowód? Chcę mieć stuprocentową pewność. To zwykłe formalności. - Oczywiście. Dowód był potrzebny, żeby ustalić czy tożsamość owej kobiety się zgadza z meldunkiem o napad, zgłoszonym na komisariat. Wszystko się zgadzało, toteż wkrótce oddał jej dowód osobisty. Wygląd zgadzał się ze zdjęciem w dowodzie i w aktach. - Dobrze. A więc twierdzi pani, że nocą z 18 na 19 października bieżącego roku napadł na panią jakiś człowiek. Czy widziała pani jego twarz. - Niestety nie. Był w kominiarce. - A coś charakterystycznego, jakąś może rzecz wyróżniającą się z jego ubioru. - Pamiętam tylko jakąś czerwoną opaskę na lewym ramieniu. Miała też czarną wstążkę na niej. Opaska znajdowała się na czarnej, dżinsowej bluzie. - A czy poszkodowana może zobaczyła, jakiej napastnik był płci? - Do czego pan zmierza? – spytała oburzona Celina. - To ja tu zadaję pytania szanowna pani i pani MI odpowiada. - Ech. – westchnęła ciężko. Nie pochodziła z przeciętnej rodziny, jej zachowanie wskazywało, że rozkapryszona pannica pochodziła z jakiejś bogatej. – No dobrze. To był mężczyzna. Chyba tak. Kobietę bym poznała. - Coś jeszcze pani zapamiętała? - Niestety nie. - W takim razie proszę przeczytać zeznanie i podpisać, jeśli się zgadza. Poszkodowana podpisała zeznanie i potwierdziła tym samym swoje słowa. Tymczasem Wojciech popytał na studiach co nieco poszkodowane rodziny, które straciły studentki. Wyglądało na to, że były atakowane przez takich samych ludzi, którzy napadli niedawno pannę Konieczną. Klusowski spytał pewnego razu chłopaka zamordowanej. Szczupły, mądry i wysportowany młodzieniec o czekoladowych włosach i orzechowych oczach z brodą godną bojara był na siłowni i ćwiczył bieganie na bieżni. Jednak broda nie była taka jak włosy – głowę miał łysą. Zabawnie wyglądał, choć nie należało go prowokować. Nazywał się Władysław Ordoński i to on znalazł ciało Elizy. - Ja do Władka. – powiedział w okularach Wojtek. - Jakiego Władka? – spytał się Władysław. Było to takie pytanie specjalnie zadane. Wojtek wyjął więc legitymację studencką i pokazał ją sportowcowi. Władek akurat rozpoczynał studia na Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, a ćwiczył na żoliborskiej siłowni. - Aha. Władka. Cześć Wojtek. Ciekaw jestem, po co mój znajomy z liceum przyszedł do mnie. - Cześć. – ścisnęli sobie dłonie. – Słuchaj, jest sprawa. - Jaka? - Pamiętasz tę kobietę, którą wyłowiłeś z dna Wisły, na Białołęce? – pokazał zdjęcie Elizy Kaliskiej. - Tą? - Tak, właśnie tą. Tą, która jest na zdjęciu! - Stary, ja cię nie poznaję. To jakaś krewna? - Władziu, słuchaj. Znamy się jak łyse konie, odkąd ja byłem w trzeciej klasie liceum, a ty dopiero w pierwszej, więc darujmy sobie te pogaduszki. Eliza była moją przyjaciółką, dziewczyną mojego druha. Teraz razem z nim, z bliźniakiem ofiary i inspektorem Radosławskim próbuję złapać drania, który ją ubił, więc z łaski swojej weź się w garść i współpracuj ze mną, mówiąc wszystko, co tylko wiesz. - Jedyne co o niej wiem, to jest to, co mi powiedziałeś i co zapamiętałem, gdy ją wyławiałem. - Rozumiem. – po czym w jego głowie odezwał się głos wewnętrzny. – „Władek, ty młody nieuku, ty zawsze nie potrafiłeś połączyć wielu rzeczy w jedno, co?” – zwrócił oczy z powrotem na siedzącego obok, na ławce. – Dobra. A czy coś Ciebie zdziwiło w jej zachowaniu? - Trochę. Pamiętam, że znalazła jakiegoś korepetytora od matematyki, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Ale zaczęła… dziwaczeć. - W sensie? - Sam nie wiem. Mówiła, że chyba zrezygnuje z tych korepetycji, bo nauczyciel był dziwny. Wówczas Klucha, bo tak na niego czasem mówiono, pokazał szkic opisanego przez Kalisza (Ksawerego), bliźniaka Elki (Elizy) – możliwego winowajcy, jakim był akwizytor. - Czy to jest ten człowiek? - Chyba tak. - Chyba, czy na pewno? - Chyba, bo jest inaczej ubrany. Nauczyciel miał długie, kędzierzawe włosy i brodę. Ten jej nie ma. - A czy ta broda mogła być sztuczna? - Klucha, doskonale wiesz, że sztucznej brody nie odróżnisz. - A może było chociaż coś podejrzanego w niej? - Nie. Nie sądzę. Kategoria:Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady Kategoria:Opowiadania